girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Carpenter (character)/Gallery
Gallery Writer_Sarah.png Time_For_Farkle_Time.jpg Maya_Wants_Homework.jpg Riley Distracted.JPG Missy_Boop.JPG Open_It.jpg Satisfied Farkle.JPG Dance Plans.JPG Sarah Smiling.jpg Maya Jig.JPG Dancing For the Crowd.JPG Imaginary Rope Trick.JPG Ferp!.JPG Everyone Wants To Go.JPG Mr. Matthews Says No.JPG Tick-Tock Dance.JPG Riley_Sees_Farkle_&_Maya_Dance.JPG Lucas_&_Riley_Dance.jpg Chaperone Cory.JPG Dance Sarah.JPG Father-Daughter Dance.JPG Prettyboy_Invitation.jpg Hallway Chat.JPG Maya Questions Riles.JPG Cautionary Tale.JPG Falling Sword.JPG Maya_Sees_The_Queen.JPG Maya_Can't_Believe_It.JPG Cory_Startting_To_Like_The_Queen.JPG Cory Questions Riley's Subjects.JPG Maya Tries Reason.JPG Bee Crowd.JPG Moderator Matthews.JPG Riley's_Word.jpg Riley Facing Elimination.JPG Riley Decides.JPG Riley Is Eliminated.JPG Empress Fairy Queen Abdicates.JPG Riley Resumes Being Riley.JPG Cory_Has_No_Words.jpg Farkle Enter Art Early.JPG Interrupting Art.JPG Farkle Stride.JPG Farkle_Wants_To_Model.JPG 48_Pounds_Of_Nasty!.JPG Girl Meets Maya's Mother.png Kossal_Advice.jpg The Farkle Physique.JPG Art_Lady_&_Farkle.jpg Farkle Back to Gym.JPG Exit_Farkle.jpg Maya Sees Minki.JPG Minkus In Class.JPG Surprise_Guest.JPG Helicopter Problems.JPG Helicopter Owner.JPG Grade_Showdown.JPG Go!.JPG Indicating_Farkle.JPG 1.261 As.JPG Victory Laugh.JPG Always Okay.JPG Elbow Convincer.JPG Farkle's Ladies.JPG Sarah.png Sarah Makes a Point.JPG Art Evacuation.JPG Up_For_Grabs.jpg Disappointed_Riley.jpg Maya's_Offer.JPG Maya_Falls_For_the_Second_Trojan_Present.jpg Maya_Mad_at_Ranger_Roy.jpg Ranger_Roy's_Revenge.jpg 10629663 769088529819591 6239466799030300725 n.jpg Isadora Smackle.JPG 10646713 769088499819594 7421505122741468028 n.jpg Smackle Power.JPG Asmackle.jpg Fallen_Farkle.jpg Stepping_Past_Farkle.jpg Not Goin' Back.JPG Pretty Evil Genius.JPG Riley With Bow.jpg Riley & Smackle Hug.JPG Groggy_Classroom.jpg Maya Memory Loss.JPG Farkle Does't Say Yay.JPG Lucas Talks About Merlin.JPG Cory Enoys the Music.JPG Riley Prances.JPG Maya_Makes_Up_A_Song.jpg Maya's_Song.jpg Tardy Farkle.JPG Waiting For Farkle Time.JPG Shushing The Teacher.JPG In Class With Riley & Cory.jpg Listening_To_Lucas.jpg Begging for Muffins.jpg Team Riley & Farkle.jpg Muffin Money.JPG Last Muffin.JPG Bidding_War.jpg Brother Barter.JPG Hooked.JPG Muffin_Lovers.jpg Sugar Low.JPG Sugar Lowest.JPG Muffin_Catch.jpg Darby_Takes_A_Bite.jpg Not Bad.JPG Crazy_Hat_Hunting_Farkle.JPG Halloween in History.JPG Ringmaster Maya.JPG Cory_Has_Farkle's_Feet.jpg Farkles'_Team.jpg The Bench.JPG Wild Pitch.JPG Managerial Decision.JPG Lucas' Plan.jpg Farkle_&_Lucas_Halloween_Plans.jpg Hallway_Triumph.jpg Farkle Hero.JPG Greeting_Farkle_Nation.jpg Losing_Pitcher.jpg Farkle_Parade.jpg Lucas_Is_A_Good_Sport,_Maya_Not_So_Much.jpg Depression_Or_Canyon.jpg Lecture_On_The_Forgotten.jpg Teacher_Escape.jpg Introducing_Geralyn.jpg Sarah's_Answer.jpg Three-Taco Sarah.jpg Gym Riley.JPG Untitled.png Awards_Time.jpg Award_Nominations.jpg Maya_Objects.jpg Maya_Wins_Coolness.jpg Staredown.jpg Bored of Awesome.JPG Epstein_Award_Announced.jpg Class_Dismissed.jpg Girls In Gym.JPG Flawed Class.JPG Afraid.JPG Tattletale Earns Her Flaw.JPG Flawed Classroom.JPG Billy Wants To Go.JPG Flaws.jpg Awesome Idea.JPG Farkle Becomes Awesome.JPG Harley Returns Farkle's Turtlenecks.JPG Epstein_Award_Winner.jpg Last Award.JPG Spirit_Award_Winner.jpg Riley Wins.JPG Yay_For_Riley.jpg Princess_Magic.jpg Friendship4.jpg Balloon_Time.jpg Sarah_&_Sudent_1.jpg Friendship3.jpg Friendship2.jpg Questionable Campaign Strategy.JPG Maya_Has_Plans.jpg Lucas_Accepts.jpg New_Farkle_Nation.jpg Farkle_&_Staff.jpg Uncle_Morty's_Contribution.jpg What_The_People_Want.jpg Addressing Farkle Nation.JPG Farkle Dictator.JPG Ruler_Of_Farkle_Nation. Dictator Farkle.JPG Farkle's_Army.jpg Class Campaigning.JPG Sheep_Head_Wants_Free_Stuff.jpg AV_Cory.jpg Nameplate.jpg Animal_Supporter.jpg Dictator_Farkle_&_Dictatorettes.jpg Farkle_Nation_Ad.jpg Farkle_Nation_&_Feline.jpg Cory_Sees_A_Horse_In_His_House.jpg Riley's_Explanation.jpg The_Bell_Rings.jpg Yes,_There_Really_Is_A_Farkle.jpg Election_Day.jpg Lucas_Joins_In.jpg Waiting For The Results.JPG Flagbearer_Cory.jpg Enter_John_Adams.jpg Darby_&_Sarah_See_Ben_Franklin.jpg Laughing_At_Maya.jpg George_Has_A_Question.jpg Wallowing_In_Defeat.jpg Britain_Rises_Again.jpg Learning_About_The_Long_Game.jpg Maya_Loses_The_Bald_Cap.jpg Farkle_Last_Word.jpg Biased_Critic.jpg Farkle_Intends_To_Make_A_Choice.jpg Ask_Farkle.jpg Have_To_Let_One_Go.jpg Game_Of_Farkle's_Choice.jpg Observing_Farkle.jpg Farkle's_Ladies_In_The_Hall.jpg Smug_Maya.jpg Riley_Needs_To_Go.jpg Riley_Escapes.jpg Farkle_Loses_His_Spider.jpg Unbelievable.jpg Perfect.jpg Springtime.jpg Sarah_&_Friend.jpg Perfect_Couple.jpg Carried_By_Cory.jpg Door_To_Desk_Service.jpg THAT.jpg Lucas_Explains_Farkle_Time.jpg Riley_%26_Martinez.jpg Eager_Transfers.jpg Independent_Girls.jpg Independent_Exit.jpg Our_Class.jpg Cory_Favorite_Play.jpg Girls_Return.jpg Return_Of_6_&_7.jpg 8th_Grade_History.jpg New_World_Lesson.jpg Penelope.jpg Calling_Out_Huckleberry.jpg Girls_Want_To_Talk.jpg Kiss_-_Tell.jpg What_R_U.jpg Nervous_Riley.png What_Comes_Next.jpg Farkle's_Proposal.jpg New_World_1.jpg Kids_In_The_Hall.jpg Darby_Smiles_At_Lucas.jpg Darby_Still_In_Love.jpg Shocked_Sarah.jpg Zay_In_Class.jpg Belgium_Again.jpg Secretive_Lucas.jpg Ducking_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Hides.jpg Lucas_Buckethead.jpg Maya_&_Zay.jpg Following_Lucas.jpg Looking_For_The_Bird.jpg Riley_Still_Looking.jpg Riley_At_Topanga's.jpg Under_Lucas_Protection.jpg Outside_Audience.jpg Insecure_Maya.jpg Fallen_Maya.jpg Maya_Fell.jpg Tot12.jpg Maya_Awakens.jpg Class_Chaos.jpg Caught_Class.jpg Class_Is_Sorry.jpg Lucas_The_Good_Tees.jpg Detention_Time.jpg Rules_9.jpg Class_Clockwatchers.jpg Rules_10.jpg Watching_The_Clock_Again.jpg Life_With_Maya.jpg Good_Sarah.jpg Rules_3.jpg Rules_5.jpg Sarah_In_A_Circle.jpg Duck_Sarah.jpg Sarah_Thinks_Riley_Better_With_Maya.jpg Rileynapping.jpg Rileynapping.jpg Riley-lesstown.jpg Good_Kids_Want_Help.jpg Good_Kids_Want_Fun.jpg Maya_Returns.jpg Class_United.jpg The_Three_Troublemakers!!!.jpg Detention_Ends.jpg Rules-0.jpg Lucas_Volunteers.jpg Cory_Calls_Out_Maya.jpg Nature_of_Katrina.jpg Current_Events.jpg Unexpected_Visitor.jpg Amused_Class.jpg Cory_Knows_Harley_Needs_Outlets.jpg Eric_Harley_Reunion.jpg Eric_Watching_The_Show.jpg Class_Watches_Eric.jpg Find_Your_Voice.jpg Riley_Speaks.jpg Harley's_Kids.jpg What_About_The_Kids.jpg Farkle_Asks_About_The_Future.jpg Everyone_Looks_At_TJ.jpg Eric_Tommy_Hug.jpg Garaboski_Gone.jpg Teacher2.jpg Teacher4.jpg Teacher5.jpg Cory_&_Yancy.jpg Fired_Harper.jpg Riley_&Uncle_Jon.jpg Turner_Meets_Farkle.jpg Observer_Turner.jpg Shape_Up_Matthews.jpg Harper_Remind_You_Of_Someone.jpg Turner_Decides.jpg Ruin_Maya's_Rep.jpg Auggie_in_History.jpg Auggie Gathers the Suspects.JPG Fish-y Smiles.jpg Fishy Suspects.JPG Auggie_&_Chelsea.jpg Class_Welcomes_Riley_To_Her_Room.jpg Sherlock Auggie & Riley's Gang.JPG Auggie_Interrogates_Lucas.jpg Class_In_Riley's_Room.jpg New_Chelsea.jpg Suspects.jpg Class_Chelsea_Tally.jpg Kids_In_Pet_Shop.jpg Girls Meeting Fish.JPG Class_In_Pet_Shop.jpg What_Lesson.jpg History_Classs_Trip.jpg Class_Hugs.jpg Yearbook_Time.jpg Introducing_Donnie_Barnes.jpg Like_Fiyah.jpg Class_Reaction_To_Riley.jpg Lucas_Hopes_For_Normalcy.jpg Lucas_Says_No.jpg Cory%27s_New_Daughter.jpg No_Stay_Riley.jpg Not_Crashing_Our_Ships.jpg Bell_Rings.jpg At_The_Lockers.jpg Maya_Raises_Her_Hand.jpg Ready_To_Act.jpg Watching_Billy_&_Sally.jpg Riley_In_A_Pickle.jpg Darby_&_Sarah_Approve.jpg Charlie%27s_Exit.jpg Girls_At_Art.jpg Final_Art_Class.jpg Sinewy.jpg Lesson_On_The_Dark_Age.jpg Creativity.jpg Creativity2.jpg Maya_Claims_Not_To_Care.jpg Artists_End_Dark_Ages.jpg Turner_Talks.jpg Appreciative_Audience.jpg Bored_Audience.jpg Hostile_Audience.jpg Farkle_Steps.jpg Farkle%27s_Gonna_Blow.jpg Maya_Lends_A_Hand.jpg Ms._Oben.jpg Genius_Party.jpg Class_Farkle_Bets.jpg Class_Listening.jpg Glad_That_Farkle_Is_Back.jpg Impossible_Goals.jpg Riley%27s_Report.jpg Riley_Gets_A_Text.jpg Maya_Likes_Rileytown.jpg Maya_Wants_To_Say_What_She_Wants.jpg Darby-Maya-Sarah.jpg Cory_Calls_For_Sense.jpg Darby_&_Sarah_In_Class.jpg Riley_Ready_To_Share_Her_Secret.jpg Who_Couldn%27t_Love_This.jpg Ready_To_Follow_Riley%27s_Plan.jpg Riley_Awards.jpg Riley_Wins.jpg The_Farther_She_Goes_The_Smaller_She_Gets.jpg Ally_With_Ava's_Phone.jpg Ally_Takes_A_Picture.jpg Ally_&_Austin.jpg New_Duds.jpg Scared_Sarah.jpg Edison_Lesson.jpg Zay_&_Lucas_Make_A_Point.jpg Weirded_Out_By_Lucas.jpg Class_Sees_Riley_Return.jpg Amused_Maya.jpg Linking_To_History.jpg Cory_Is_Done.jpg Riley_Finds_Charlie.jpg Lesson_On_Forgiveness.jpg Class_Forgives.jpg Reluctant_Maya.jpg Note_From_Maya.jpg 140152 1576.jpg Farkle_Predicts.jpg No_Forgiveness.jpg Class_Cannot_Forgive.jpg Predictable_Zay.jpg Need_To_Understand_Before_Forgiveness.jpg Eager_Teacher.jpg Maya_With_Money.jpg Joan_of_Arc_Lesson.jpg Weirded_out_By_Farkle.jpg Farkle_Has_A_View.jpg Joan_Of_Arc.jpg Nice_Assignment.jpg Farkle_&_Lucas_Follow.jpg Yogi_Finds_A_Fiveski.jpg Maya - English Class GMNY.jpg Maya_Makes_A_Suggestion.jpg Lesson_On_Austen.jpg Charlie_Raises_His_Hand.jpg 304_To_7.jpg Riley & Maya at Topanga's - GMNY.jpg Riley_Want_To_Have_A_Ball.jpg Riley_Plans.jpg Riley_Settles_For_A_Party.jpg Riley_Pretends.jpg Newyear14.jpg Charlie_Overhears.jpg Charlie's Bow.jpg Riley_Curtsy.jpg Newyear16.jpg Everybody_At_Topamga's.jpg Danger_Of_Feelings.jpg NYE_Class.jpg Harper_Austen_Class.jpg Harper's Class - GMNY.jpg Uncomfortable_Maya.jpg Playing_The_Couples_Game.jpg Tumblr_nxzlsdYLzY1t84jgeo2_1280.jpg Newyear8.jpg Newyear6.jpg Riley_Rooftime.jpg Riley_Gets_Her_Coat.jpg Smackle%27s_Creepy_Creep_Creep.jpg Roofward.jpg Rooftop_Couples.jpg Maya_Reaches_The_Roof.jpg STEM Promo (9).jpg First Step.jpg Teams Have To Share Work.jpg Zay and Sarah Team.jpg Sarah and Maya.jpg Sarah Drops The Marble.jpg Doo Dah Farkle.jpg Zay-Farkle-Sarah.jpg Farkle Retraces His Steps.jpg Farkle Re-steps.jpg Sarah Fine With Zay Doing The Science.jpg Girls_In_Bay_Window.jpg STEM_Promo_(11).jpg Bay_Window_Sarah_And_Darby.jpg STEM 12.jpg Sarah_Wants_To_Be_Liked.jpg Sarah_Dropped_The_Marble.jpg Sarah_Shoemaker.jpg Sarah_Shoe_Executive.jp Satisfied_Sarah.jpg Girl_Half_Of_The_Class.jpg Sarah_Stands_Up_For_Herself.jpg Yogi_Had_Darby_Drop_The_Marble.jpg Darby_Would_Have_Lifted_Yogi.jpg Darby_Disbelief.jpg Darby_Will_Carry_Yogi_Whenever_She_Wants.jpg Panipat_Quiz_Will_Not_Be_Pretty.jpg Girls In Science.jpg Girls With Sludge.jpg Plotting Girls.jpg Riley Has A New Idea.jpg Maya Crowns Herself.jpg Yogi Aloft.jpg Ready To Sacrifice Yogi.jpg Preparing The Sacrifice.jpg Cheese The Yogi.jpg STEM Promo (5).jpg Sludge Volcano Errupts.jpg Engulfed By Sludge.jpg Sludge Covered Girls.jpg Targeting Farkle.jpg Should Have Been More Clear.jpg Girls_Return_To_Science.jpg Girls_Will_Do_Their_Best.jpg[ Farkle-Norton-Sarah.jpg Sarah_And_Zay.jpg Maya_Senses_A_Trap.jpg Fashionista_Riley.jpg Riley_Knows_Her_Shirt.jpg Maya_Wants_To_See_Farkle%27s_Room.jpg Lesson_On_Them.jpg How_Would_You_Help_Them.jpg Farkle_Walks_Out_Of_Class.jpg Whats_With_Farkle.jpg JQA_Honor_Board.jpg Case_-42.jpg Zay_On_The_Defense.jpg Hungry_Yogi.jpg Zay_Before_The_Board.jpg Got_The_Judging_Thing_Down.jpg Riley_Asks_Where_Farkle_Stands.jpg Honor_Board_Without_Riley.jpg Maya_Raises_A_Hand.jpg Maya_Wants_To_Cheat_Off_Everybody.jpg Farkle_Doesnt_Want_Factory_Girl_Or_Potato_Head.jpg Maya_Understands_This_Stuff.jpg Comparing_Zay_To_Robin_Hood.jpg Works_For_Maya.jpg Cory_And_The_Colors.jpg Riley_Calls_Her_Mommy.jpg Topanga_Enters.jpg Honor Board Makes A Point.jpg Commonism2.jpg Puppy_Maya.jpg Commonism.jpg Honor_Board_Decision.jpg Lucas_And_Zay.jpg Paranoia.jpg Zay_Gets_An_A.jpg More_To_Learn.jpg Riley In Window.jpg Depressed_Desk_Maya.jpg Maya_On_Sarah_Desk.jpg Teacher_Tells_Her_To_Get_Up.jpg Lucas_Turns_Around.jpg Moving_Back.jpg Riley Returns.jpg Cory Last Assignment.jpg Final Class Ends.jpg Riley_Not_Ready_To_Leave.jpg Ms._Kossal_And_Star_Student.jpg Maya_And_Kossal.jpg Artist_Hug.jpg Fellow_Scientists.jpg No_Emotions_In_Science.jpg Class_Arrives.jpg No_Answers.jpg Still_No_Answers.jpg Still_No_Answers.jpg Charlie_Reaction.jpg Bitten_Fingers.jpg Funny_Fingers.jpg S-D-R-M.jpg Sarah_Frowns_At_Riley.jpg Riley_Response.jpg Class_Considers.jpg Wikipedia_Response.jpg Cant_Believe_Maya.jpg Class_Girls_And_Zay.jpg Mr_Jackson_Speaks.jpg Different_Perspective.jpg Mr._Jackson_Want_To_Show_The_Class.jpg Showing_The_Class.jpg Fire_Drill.jpg Movie_Time.jpg Nature_Club_Arises.jpg Same_Clothes.jpg Riley_Looks_Sleepy.jpg Pointing_Zay_Ski_Lodge.jpg Cookie_Drama.jpg Bored_Class.png Maya_Explains_Cathy.png Maya_Outsmarts_Farkle.png Smarter_Maya.png Class_Looks_Around.png Farkle_Hit_By_Cheese.png Bagpipe_Maya.png Potato_Toss.png Class_Arises.png Girls_Listening.png Class_In_The_Hall.png Maya_Wants_A_New_Seat.png New_Maya_Sarah.png The_Way_It_Should_Have_Always_Been.png Walnut_Reaction.png Mommy_Isnt_A_Hammer.png New_Maya_Doesnt_Do_Friendship_Rings.png Sarah_&_DW.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Female galleries Category:Season 1 galleries Category:Season 2 galleries Category:Season 3 galleries